In the material transport, loading and unloading industry, trailers are used to move containers from place to place. Sometimes multiple types of materials require transport in separate containers, or the load capacity of the trailer must be maximized. A trailer may be outfitted to support two containers. Existing dual container trailers are not always reliable or produce satisfactory results. In particular, the inline positioning of the containers creates logistical problems and speedy loading and unloading is sacrificed. Further, the means for loading and unloading add to the complexity and manufacturing costs of the trailer.
The principles of the present disclosure are directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of existing trailers for loading, unloading and transporting multiple roll-off containers.